Beyond the Barricade
by it'swaypastmybedtime23
Summary: As she lies dying in a lonely hospital, a woman tells her nurse the story of a young girl who betrayed her father, the army general, when she joined the barricades of the 1832 revolution of Paris and fell in love with their leader…
1. Prologue

**Hi guys, **

**So I've just seen the film and I have to say I was very impressed. I absolutely adore the show and have lost count how many times I have seen it. I was a bit unsure about seeing it as I had heard so many mixed reports and didn't want it to spoil the show for me. I had absolutely nothing to worry about! It was fantastic. The actors were all amazing but Aaron Tveit in particular nailed it for me ( How hot is he!) Enjolras is one of my favourite characters and I knew what I was looking for and he completely delivered. I could not fault him in any way, shape or form. **

**Anyway I've always wanted to try my hand at writing Les Mis fanfic and this is my first so go easy on me! **

**I had this little idea just after the film and it won't leave me alone lol. Now I know I'm taking a bit of liberty with Enjolras as I know he is completely consumed with the revolution both in the book and the musical and doesn't have time for love but I promise I'll try and stick as close to this and his other characteristics as possible but I had to play around with him a little bit for this story to work. Bear with me :) you'll find out more as the story goes on. **

**All I ask is that if you do read then please leave me a little review. I don't care if it's three lines or three pages! I would really love to hear your thoughts. My readers opinions are important to me and I think it really helps a writer to develop if people give feedback. If there's something you love, let me know about it. Something you hate, tell me and I can work on it. Rude reviews will be laughed at and then ignored so they won't count for anything :) **

**This chapter is quite short as it is just a prologue but the rest of my chapters will be longer**

**The head of the army is based on the character played by Hadley Fraser in the film. **

**Anyway, onward and upwards **

**Enjoy :)**

**AJ **

**Xx **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything involved with Les Miserables. All these wonderful characters belong to Victor Hugo and any references to the musical belong to Schonberg and Boublil. All my characters belong to me. Disclaimer applies to all chapters **

**Summary: A woman lies dying in a hospital. Her only comfort in her final hours is the young nurse who has stayed by her bedside the entire time. She tells her the story of the daughter of an army general who betrayed her father, sacrificing everything when she joined the barricade boys in their fight for equality and fell in love with the leader of the revolution… **

**Prologue **

**London, 1857**

The flame of the small candle by the side of the bed flickered dangerously from the draught coming from the open window and the light gossamer curtain separating each bed space stirred, danced silently in the breeze.

The woman in the bed was very much alone and the light whistle of the wind outside was somewhat comforting, almost musical. For her, the music had died long ago

She dissolved into a fit of coughing. A deep cough that rattled straight through her chest, all the way down to her delicate bones. Where she once felt discomfort, there was no pain now

She hadn't felt pain for a long time

"Here you are dearie," she felt the cool water slide down her throat and her coughing dispelled as soon as it had come "Under the blankets now, you'll catch a chill." The young nurse was kind.

"Nothing can hurt me now," she said hoarsely "Not now."

"We'll have no talk like that," The nurse chided as she re-arranged the blankets "It's too soon for you to say goodbye."

"Goodbye always comes too soon," she whispered tiredly and the nurse sat beside her bed and surveyed her. The woman had been pretty in her younger years. Her dark curls were peppered with shades of grey and the crow's feet by her eyes marred the once youthful skin. Her dark brown eyes were tired and dull but the nurse could see they had once been bright, once full of youth and joy. She was but skin and bone now and she wondered if she had once been healthy. She wondered about the woman lying here now and who she had once been

"You're not from here are you?" she asked and the woman smiled sleepily as she mustered all the energy she could to turn her head to face the young woman who had been caring for her all this time

"No," she said

"How did you come to be here?"

"There was nothing for me there," she said. The nurse sat upright. It was as she had expected. This woman had no one. No friends, no family. No one came to visit or sit by her bed side. No one came to comfort her in her final hours. This was the important part of her job. To spend time with her patients and comfort them as they lay dying. She was snapped out of her thoughts as the woman spoke again "What's your name?"

"Jane," the nurse said

" Are you married?"

" I am," Jane smiled and the woman returned it weakly

" Tell me," she paused as she broke into another coughing fit. Jane immediately reached for the water again and offered it to her. Once her coughs had subsided she continued "About your husband."

"My husband?" Jane smiled, the obvious affection for him apparent on her face " He's head of the police. He's kind, generous. Everyone who knows him is fond of him," she said. The woman smiled

"You love him?"

"Very much so," Jane said softly "There's nothing I would not do for him, nor he for I."

"You remind me of someone I used to know," she said softly and Jane inclined her head to the side in interest

"Do I?"

"Yes, when I lived in Paris."

"You are from Paris?" Jane said excitedly and she nodded weakly

"My Paris was a very different one from the one you are imagining now," she said, the sound of sleep heavy in her voice

"We do not have to talk tonight," Jane said softly "You are tired and you need your rest…" The woman shook her head, inducing a violent coughing fit.

"No…" she choked. Jane jumped to her feet, fussing over her and reaching over once again for the glass of water. The woman waved her away

"Madam please…"

" I have to tell you now," she pleaded " I fear I have not much time left to say these things, things I have not spoken of since I left," Jane relented, smoothing the blankets over once more and returning to the chair by her bedside

"All right," she said reluctantly, although a large part of her very much wanted to hear the story. She was intrigued and enjoyed her company

"It was 1832. The people of Paris were unhappy. Revolution hung in the air and where people once fought for liberty they now fought for bread," Jane listened intently and light seemed to flood back into the woman's eyes as she remembered. Obviously going back to a time that was memorable for her in some way

"Some years before, the first revolution had taken place. The people had removed the king from the throne of France. This king was no better than the last….and so the barricades arose."

**You guys know what to do ;) **

**Chapter one is almost done. If response is good I'll post it by the end of the week. Look forward to hearing from you **

**AJ**

**xxx**


	2. One: What An Era To Die In

**Hey guys**

**First and foremost I just want to say a huge thank you to each and every one of you who reviewed, favourite and followed this story, especially as the first chapter was only a prologue. I am incredibly grateful and look forward to getting the rest of the story out to you :) **

**Secondly, I want to apologise for the delay in getting the first chapter out as my laptop decided that it was going to take a tantrum and screw me around. I have only gotten it back and had to completely re-write my first chapter. Without further ado, here it is **

**I should also have pointed out in the prologue that this story is rated M for descriptions of violence, scenes of a mature nature and some coarse language. If that offends you then you have been warned. I do not accept responsibility **

**You guys know what to do ;) **

**Enjoy!**

**AJ **

**Xx **

**One: What an Era to Die In **

**Paris, 1832**

_They have nothing _

That was the first thought that entered Rosalie's mind as she watched the two little boys beneath her bedroom window. The soft rainfall in the lamplight made the cobbled streets glint like diamonds and there was a coldness in the air but the children seemed oblivious as they played, tossing a single loaf of bread between them. Their clothes were paper thin and they were soaked to the bone but they neither seemed to notice or care as they laughed, running barefoot across the town square.

Her heart ached for them. They were thin, so much thinner than any child should be but sadly that was the norm in Paris. Children ran through the streets, raiding garbage for food. Men who had served their country gallantly left to die in the streets because they were infirm and could not work, had nowhere else to go. Beautiful young women selling their bodies and their souls because that was the only means they had to pay their way. Plague had ravished the north corner of the city and people were living in squalor while the King of France held his grand parties and banquets, oblivious to the plight of his people.

Rosalie opened her bedroom window to the night, breathing in the cool night air. She dropped down on the cushions of her bay window, leaning on the sill. Despite the sorrow she felt for the two unfortunate children, a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth at their innocent play. They had no idea, didn't understand whatever suffering they endured. They made light of it, turned it into a game. Life was just one big game and they were but little chess pieces on a large and unsteady board.

"Don't drop the bread!" The eldest of the two boys called "If you drop it mama will be furious. It must last the week," and just like that, Rosalie's heartache returned no sooner than it had gone.

"I won't drop it," the little one said defiantly as he stumbled over his own bare feet, clutching his precious cargo to his small torso. She watched as the children disappeared across the square, into the alleyways of Paris.

"God keep you safe little ones," she muttered softly to the night air. She shivered, pulling her lace dressing gown tighter around herself. She stood to her feet, closing her bedroom window once again. The rain made a soft tapping sound as it beat against the glass. Another shiver passed through her as she lit the lamp by her bed bathing the room in soft candlelight.

She dropped down in the chair in front of her dresser. She gazed at herself in the mirror and like every other time she was thankful for what stared back. Her dark brown eyes were bright and full of life and her skin had a healthy glow. Her face was heart shaped and her hips rounded. Not unlike the unfortunate girls on the street. Their cheeks hollow and faces pale. Ribs that could be felt underneath their corsets and hipbones that jutted out from their skirts. She reached across her dresser, lifting her hairbrush. She began brushing her waist length curls, lost in thought as she dragged the brush through the dark strands. She caught sight of the brush in the mirror and she froze mid stroke, the bristles still entangle in her hair.

The brush had been given to her as a present some time ago. It was a striking ivory and depicted a French lord and lady dancing on the back. It was finished off with an ornate golden handle. It must have cost a pretty penny. She pulled the brush through the remainder of her hair and studied it. Such finery when the people outside her window could only afford a loaf of bread to live on for the whole week. She felt the frustration boil inside of her and opened her dresser drawer, throwing the brush inside and slamming the drawer closed. Her eyes once again found her reflection in the mirror

It was not that she was not grateful for the life she had. She would be lying if she claimed otherwise. Her father was the head of the King's army and highly regarded throughout the city and as a result they lived fairly comfortably. She had been home schooled and given as much of an education as was acceptable for a young woman. It had kept clothing on her back and food on the table. They lived in a pretty townhouse overlooking the town square on the outskirts of one of the wealthier streets of Paris. Unfortunately it was on the way to the poorer areas of the city and because of this, Rosalie often bore witness to the desolation within her town and to that of Paris's less fortunate souls, such as the two children who had passed her way tonight

However, it irked her that the people who were well thought of were cared for and those who were not had nothing. She did not do much to hide her distaste for the country's laws or the King's government. Something she and her father had had many disagreements over. She would argue that the King's rule was flawed and he would say that she should mind her tongue, remember how she spoke in public as her opinion could be misconstrued as treason and warned her not to talk of things that should not concern a woman.

It would be the only thing they ever disagreed on. Her father was her best friend and confidant. He had raised her primarily on his own after her mother had died when she was just a child. She missed him and worried terribly when he was off doing his duty with the army. He would say that they would always be two peas in a pod.

_"Papa! where are you going Papa?" Charles grinned as his whirlwind five year old hurtled down the stairs towards him. He was off on duty once again, leaving his daughter in the care of her nanny _

_" Papa has work to do ma chéri," he smiled as he caught her in his arms, lifting her so they were face to face _

_" Can I go?" _

_" Ah non, you must stay here. Who else would look after the house while I'm away?" _

_" Yvette." _

_" Ah but then who will look after Yvette?" Charles asked. Rosalie seemed deep in concentration as she pondered this and unable to find an answer she shrugged _

_" When are you coming home?" _

_" Very soon my love." _

_" I don't want you to go Papa," her little lower lip trembled and her eyes filled with tears. Charles sighed, returning her to the ground. He knelt down so he was eye level with her _

_" I don't want to go either. I'd rather stay here with you. But remember Papa has a very important job to do and the King has asked for me," he said softly. Rosalie nodded but the tears in her eyes slowly began to make their way down her cheeks. Charles shook his head " Ah now, no tears," he chided and she nodded _

_" No tears." _

_" Do you know what you are?" He asked and she shook her head " You are ma tourterelle." _

_" What's that?" _

_" My little turtle dove," he explained "You see Rose, turtle doves will always be together and when you see two turtle doves, that means friendship and devotion. So no matter where I am or where you are, we will be together again soon and you are my very dear friend," he smiled. Rosalie returned it, throwing her small arms around his neck _

_" I love you papa." _

_" I love you too ma chéri." _

It had been that way since Rosalie could remember and while his army work often took him away from home he had never neglected their time together from the moment he returned. When she was a child, he would spend hours playing her silly games with her, pull her onto his lap and read to her or tell her his stories from the army and as she had grown older into the young woman she was today he would help her study, accompany her into town or simply be there as and when she needed. When he was serving the King, she had been cared for by her nanny Yvette who had become more of a mother figure as she had grown older. Where she had once driven her to despair as an infant with anything ranging from bath time to hair brushed before bed she had confided in her as a young woman.

She was pulled from her thoughts by the light knock on her bedroom door. She rolled her eyes. Her mood had soured somewhat this evening and she was in no mood for company

"I am going to bed Yvette," she called not bothering to open the door

"Without speaking to your old papa?" the voice was light-hearted and she instantly brightened

"Papa!" she said as she tore across the room, wrenching her bedroom door open. General Charles Giroux smiled

"Hello _mon ange_," he was almost bowled over by her small frame as she threw herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck. He hugged her back warmly "It hasn't been that long, has it?"

"It has been long enough," Rosalie said indignantly

"When did you become such a petulant child," Charles joked as he tweaked her bottom lip playfully "Look at this pout!" Rosalie slapped his hand away but he saw through her act, the smile curling at the corners of her mouth as she tried not to laugh. He pulled a face and she lost her resolve, breaking into laughter. Even now, in her eighteen years of age, he never failed to make her laugh. He smiled "Just like your mother," He said softly. Rosalie squeezed his hand

"Come, I want to hear all about your adventures," she said as she led him downstairs. Her father laughed

"I thought you were going to bed."

"Bed can wait."

"I suppose I should have Yvette make us some tea then."

**Okay, **

**I know this chapter was a little short but again it was just a little introductory chapter. The focus of this one was to introduce us to the character of Rosalie and the relationship she has with her father. I wanted to give the reader a clear picture of how close they are and how dramatically the dynamics of that relationship is going to change and I will delve deeper into the reasons for that in the coming chapters and hopefully you will begin to see Rosalie develop and change. Things will really start to pick up in chapter 2 and onward and the man of the hour will make an appearance along with the other barricade boys lol. **

**I hope you've enjoyed this little 'chapter' and please, if you do read then let me know your thoughts and opinions. Any thoughts, suggestions or anything you would like to see then please let me know and I can try to accommodate :)**

**Many thanks to those of you following and who have reviewed the story already. It means a lot and thank you for your patience while waiting for this chapter **

**Chapter 2 soon!**

**Love and Hugs **

**AJ**

**Xx **


End file.
